Sonic the Hedgehog: Turbo Charged!
by Dragon Claw92
Summary: What if the only way to save the world, was to call in an outsider? Well, with Sonic captured, and Shadow's Chaos control out of control, that was the only thing left to do. But can Turbo actually save Sonic? Or will this end in ruin?
1. Chapter 1

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled, firing off a blast of energy, or at least trying to. All that happened was he was knocked backwards into the wall. He swore and got up. "Chaos Control!" Again, he was slammed into the wall. "Why the heck isn't this working!" He exclaimed angrily, hitting the target he was trying to shoot, with his fist.

"Did you try time-bending?" Tails asked through the intercom. He was behind a blast wall, watching Shadow, and trying to figure out a way to fix the problem. Since Sonic had been taken captive, Shadow was the closest thing the kitsune had to an adoptive brother, not that this situation worked very well.

"No." Shadow replied, shaking his head. "I'll try that, but hopefully it won't turn me inside out!" Tails grimaced as the black and red hedgehog muttered. "Chaos Control", and seemingly vanished, only to appear with a bang, falling from up near the ceiling and hitting the floor with a thud. "Ok, that didn't work…" He murmured. "It's no use Tails, it's totally busted." Shadow walked out of the room, heading around the corner and down the hall to where Tails was, who was heading over to him with a saddened expression.

"It's hopeless." Tails said sorrowfully. "We're never going to get Sonic back!" Shadow gave Tails a bored, dull look.

"No, it's not hopeless. We will get Sonic back, so pick up your chin and we'll get this on with. There's got to be another way to get this problem fixed." The kitsune only sighed, but nodded. Then, he got a thoughtful look on his face. His expression brightened greatly, and he said excitedly.

"I've got an idea! I can't believe I didn't think of this before!"

"Well spit it out and I'll know what your idea is." Shadow said with slightly snappy tones. He was getting impatient. The fact that he'd lost his Chaos controlling abilities was hitting him hard. Tails seem slightly affronted with Shadow's response, and replied with much less cheerfulness.

"Well, we could bring in somebody else! You know, to take Sonic's roll in this while the real Sonic isn't here!"

"You mean a clone or a copy?" Shadow mused, a dull expression on his face.

"No, somebody completely new! A brand new person to do the job and save Sonic! An outsider to our world!" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh, and how would you bring about that one?" Tails perked up again, and actually smiled.

"I've got a special machine that can bring help like this! I didn't say anything about it before, because I didn't know if it would ever be useful! That and I've never tried it before." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Fun, a machine that is "supposed" to summon somebody up, but it's never been tried before. Sounds like fun." Tails' tails drooped and he said quietly.

"It's still a plan…unless you want to keep on failing with trying to get your Chaos under control…" Shadow glared at the kitsune, but knew he was right: there wasn't really another option at this time. They'd already sent Blaze after Sonic, and she was found soon after beaten to a pulp and lying just a little ways down the road from their fortress.

"Well, let's do it then." Shadow said after a pause. "It probably is our last chance anyway." Tails perked up slightly, and nodded.

"Ok! Let's do this!" And he tore off down the hall, using his tails to propel him forwards towards the mechanics room. Shadow rolled his eyes and followed, using his jet shoes. He'd found out that they were more useful in the fortress with Sonic and Tails around, than they were outside.

Tails flicked a light switch on in the mechanics room, and pushed a small green button, which turned red instantly. The floor slid open, and a huge machine came up on a panel. "That's it?" Shadow asked, looking at the strange contraption with amused surprise. He hadn't expected that. The machine was covered in wires, control panels, and switches. There was a cage-like section connected to one side of it, and it seemed almost like a torture device. Tails grinned.

"You like it?" He asked excitedly, watching the hedgehog with hopeful and cheery eyes.

"Yeah, but does it work?" Shadow asked, an eyebrow raising. Tails shrugged, and replied.

"Not sure, but that's what we're finding out isn't it?" The kitsune quickly scrambled up a small ladder, and sat down at a large computer panel with many different buttons, keypads, and other paraphernalia. Shadow followed Tails up the ladder, and watched as the kitsune started typing rapidly on one of the keyboards. The contraption vibrated and started up. It sounded almost like a jet engine.

"Now what?" Shadow yelled over the noise. Tails just smiled, not looking up, but typing something on another keypad, and hitting a yellow button.

"Go hit the teal button over there!" Tails called back, pointing at a panel with several buttons on it not far off from where the pair were. Shadow nodded, not really liking the fact he was taking orders from a ten year old, but did what he was told to do. He hit the button, and the machine gave a lurch, firing a large beam through a window up above. The glass shattered and showered the hedgehog, who let out a yell of surprise.

"Was that supposed to happen!" He shouted in annoyance. Tails just nodded, not looking up from the screens in front of him.

"Now hit the red button!" The kitsune shouted back, typing something on yet another keypad. Shadow grumbled something, but hit the red button. Another beam shot through the broken window, this time a green one instead of blue. "Hit the yellow one now! Quickly!" Again, Shadow hit a button, and a yellow beam shot through the window.

"And would you like a soft drink with that order!" Shadow yelled, obviously not liking being told what to do by somebody at least five times younger than he was.

"Got one thanks!" Shadow had to shake himself and think that over. He looked at Tails, and noticed that the kitsune had a can of soda beside him. Tails grinned, then looked at a screen. His grin broadened. "Shadow come see this!" The hedgehog muttered something that couldn't be heard over the noise of the machine, but he walked over and looked at the screen that Tails was pointing excitedly at. There was a figure appearing on the screen. It was a hazy image, but was definitely human.

"You called a human!" Shadow asked with disbelief. "Why didn't you get another person like us!" Tails only smiled and pushed a purple button eagerly. The image started to change, shift shapes, and it seemed to be morphing into a copy of Sonic. Shadow stared at the screen with amazement. He didn't know what to say next, something that rarely happened to him. Even with his extremely extensive, and colourful, vocabulary, there was nothing he could say about this. Finally he said. "Weird…"

"Isn't this great!" Tails asked happily. "It'll take about a day for the newcomer to get here, but…"

"A day!" Shadow exclaimed. "Tails, the whole world could be destroyed in that time! Can't you speed this up!" Tails looked saddened, and slightly put out.

"I can't help it! That's the fastest it'll go! It takes time to turn somebody anthromorphic! Just please don't lose patience." Shadow rolled his eyes and headed for the door. Tails looked on the verge of tears. "I'll tell you when they get here then…" He said quietly. But Shadow was already out the door, and halfway down the hall. The mechanics room door closed automatically, leaving the kitsune alone with the feeling that he'd failed the whole group. How wrong he was…


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up! You're falling behind again!" The P.E. coach shouted. Kayla rolled her eyes, speeding up as much as she could. She wasn't ever the fastest in the class, she was the slowest. She was again, last in the warm up race, but this was the usual. The people who'd already finished, the extremely fast and extremely snippy kids in her class, were jeering at her. There were at least seven other kids, all of which were almost there, while she was only two thirds of the way there. One of the kids at the finish line shouted.

"Hey Kayla! I think even a dead snail can go faster than you!" The others laughed, but Kayla rolled her eyes. Suddenly a most peculiar sensation coursed through her body. She felt, faster, stronger, and possibly even, more confident. Her speed rose very fast, and soon she'd passed the kids who had seemed so far away from her. She went faster and faster, not knowing what was going on. Before she knew where she was going, she'd crossed the finish line, and was being stared at by the other kids with shock, and even slight confusion. "You're creepy." The kid said, staring at her, his arms crossed. "Stay away from me freak." Kayla sighed, walking away from the others.

"How did I get that fast?" she asked herself. "I've never been that fast before. Not ever!" She knew something was wrong, but what was it? She felt different, way different from what she felt like before. The coach walked over to her and said.

"I knew you had it in you Kayla. You were just being lazy. You'd better keep your pace up if you want to be passed in this. Your deception is not appreciated."

"Deception?" Kayla asked. "What deception? I wouldn't deceive anybody! I don't know what happened!"

"Lying to a teacher, that's what. Now, if you don't get a grip on your tongue, you'll be getting a detention, and a failed mark." Kayla sighed, but nodded, knowing there was no way she'd get out of this. The teacher nodded and left, going back to speak with the rest of the class.

"I wasn't lying, or deceiving. That wasn't me doing that. I've never been that fast, ever. This isn't fair. But how did that happen? There has to be a reason…"

The rest of that school day was spent with confusion and odd looks. It seemed the whole school knew about the episode in gym class, and almost everywhere she went, Kayla received odd looks of either dislike, or slight annoyance. She had been kept in late in her last class as well, the teacher wanted to hear the whole story at least twice over. By the time Kayla got out of the classroom, she only had two minutes to get back home, which was a ten minute walk. "I am so dead." She thought, running down the sidewalk, hoping she didn't get in trouble because of being late getting home. However, her speed got faster and faster like in P.E. class, and soon she was going so fast she didn't really know what she was passing. Almost everything was a blur, and before she knew it, she was at her house. "Whoa…that was definitely interesting." She thought, heading inside.

"Oh good, you're here on time. However, we've got a special guest coming over, so you need to hurry up, grab a snack and get to your room. We don't want to be embarrassed by you." Her parents said quickly, pushing an apple into her hand and steering her to the staircase. Soon she was in her room with the door closed, and lying on her bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. She could hear the doorbell ring, but just at that moment, she felt a stab of pain ripple through her body. She gasped, and tensed up, hoping this would stop. It felt like something was pushing out of the back of her skull, something stiff, thick, and somewhat sharp pointed. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, and before long, she fainted, her body still full of pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Tails was just about to leave the room, when there was a deafening bang, and smoke seemed to flow from the caged in part of the machine. "What on earth?" He asked, quickly running over to the cage with a toolbox in case something broke. However, when the smoke cleared, there was, lying on the floor, a bright blue hedgehog, almost identical to Sonic, save for she was wearing a white tank top, and a pair of blue jeans. "H…Hello?" Tails virtually whispered, watching her carefully. She groaned, shifting a bit but not opening her eyes. Tails let out a delighted cheer and shouted, running out the door into the hall. "Shadow! Shadow! It worked! It worked!" The black and red hedgehog was there almost at once, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're machine worked? Show me." Tails nodded happily, leading Shadow into the room and walking over to the newcomer.

"I don't know who she is, but she's the one who got summoned!" He said cheerily as she sat up and looked around.

"Where am I? Why am I in a cage? Who are you? And…What the heck happened to me?!" She was asking all these very fast, almost too fast for Tails or Shadow to understand. The black hedgehog rolled his eyes and said flatly.

"Ok look chick, shut up, and let us explain what happened before you blow your voice box." She stared at him, but nodded.

"First off, we're Tails and Shadow." Tails said, pointing at himself and Shadow when he said their names. "We've practically summoned you from your world, to help us with a problem concerning Sonic, and Dr. Eggman. Follow so far?" she nodded.

"Yes. I…I think that explains everything. B…but why am I in a cage?"

"Oh! Sorry about that. It's part of the contraption." Tails opened the gate on it, and offered his hand for her to get up. She took it gratefully and stood up, walking out and standing in front of Tails and Shadow.

"It's ok. I'm Kayla." Shadow and Tails shared looks and Shadow said.

"Kayla huh? Well, if you're taking Sonic's place, we'll need to spiff up your name a bit. Because, no offence, Kayla isn't as cool as it could be. Hmm…Lets call you Turbo then." Kayla thought over that a moment, then nodded.

"Alright, I'm Turbo then." She paused, then exclaimed. "Oh my goodness! I know where I am now! Now I know why I was running so fast! Because I'm the girl rendition of Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"You just picked that out?" Shadow asked flatly. She nodded, ignoring his tones. Tails was grinning happily.

"Cool to meet you Turbo!" He said, jumping up and down. "Now that we've got you, we'll be able to get back Sonic and get at Eggman in no time!" Turbo nodded, but she looked rather uneasy about the situation.

"B…But I don't know barely anything about Sonic…" She said quietly. "Like, what can he do? I know he can run fast, but what else can he do?"

"Well, there's Chaos control," Tails replied. "And there's…hiding from Amy Rose, getting into arguments with Shadow, that's 'bout it really." Shadow seemed a little affronted by Tails' statement about arguments, but didn't say anything. "Oh, and about Amy Rose, she's a little…"

"Dense." Shadow said, finishing Tails' sentence. "She'll probably chase you around until she gets it through her thick skull that you aren't Sonic."

"I wouldn't have put it quite that blunt, but I guess that works." Tails said, shrugging. Shadow smirked.

"Hey, I tell the truth, k? She's seriously annoying. I just want to…" But just at that moment, Amy Rose entered the room, saw Turbo, and let out a squeal of delight.

"Sonic's back!" She cheered, hurrying towards Turbo.

"Whoa, Amy," Turbo said, unaware that her voice was almost identical to Sonic's. "I'm not Sonic, ok? I'm…" But Amy had already got her arms wrapped around Turbo in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you're ok!" Amy said cheerfully. Turbo on the other hand, looked at Tails and Shadow for help. Shadow was holding back a laugh, and Tails had a grimace.

"Hey, Amy." The kitsune said. "That's not Sonic. She's called Turbo, ok?"

"No! It's Sonic!" Amy Rose argued, letting go of Turbo, turning to Tails, and putting her hands on her hips. Shadow gave Turbo a look that clearly said.

"I'd run if I were you." Turbo nodded, backing slowly away before turning around and running out of the room, going way faster than she'd ever thought possible. She could see clearly when she ran very fast now, and she was only a bright blue blur to anybody who saw her running. Shadow ran along after her, soon catching up with her. "Well, you've definitely convinced her that you're Sonic now." He said, smirking. Turbo gulped, and ran faster. Shadow matched her speed. "I think you can stop now." He said, grabbing her arm and stopping the pair of them abruptly, which practically whipped Turbo's feet out from under her.

"EEAHH!" She fell to the floor, dragging Shadow, surprisingly enough, with her. "Sorry about that!" She said, grimacing as Shadow pulled himself into a sitting position and raised an eyebrow.

"You know what, I think you're more than just a Sonic look-a-like. Sonic's not that strong. He never has been." Shadow said, watching her with amusement. Just then, Amy Rose's voice rang through the hallway.

"SONIC?! WHERE'D YOU GO?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh fudge!" Shadow said, quickly getting to his feet. "How'd she get away from Tails?! He's weaker than I thought!" Turbo rolled her eyes and replied.

"There's got to be a way to convince this little ditz that I'm not Sonic! But how?" Little did either of the two know that she was slowly shifting to a different shape, taking on a chameleon appearance, similar to Espio, only blue instead of purple, and with a silver horn. Suddenly Shadow noticed this and asked.

"Hey! How'd you change to a chameleon? Sonic can't do that!" Turbo considered this a while, then replied with a dawning realization.

"Because, I'm not from this world. I must be able to shift between appearances! If I'm correct, I could even wind up looking like you! Or somebody else! Hah, this is perfect!" Shadow nodded, just as Amy Rose came around the corner.

"Where's Sonic Shadow?" She asked, looking from the black and red hedgehog to Turbo and back again.

"Well ditzy," Shadow replied, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe he's still captured?" Amy huffed angrily and snapped.

"But I saw him! I know I did! I'll prove it! I'll find him again!" And with that she stormed off. As soon as she was out of earshot, Shadow burst out laughing.

"Good grief," He snickered. "She's seriously bent on finding him here isn't she?" Turbo giggled a little and nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm surprised she didn't comment about me now." Shadow shrugged.

"Well, I've always thought that underneath that pink, is blonde. I'm probably right." Turbo laughed, unaware that she'd just shifted again, this time looking very similar to Knuckles, only she was peachy in color rather than red, and she was still wearing a white tank top and blue jeans. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"You know," He said, smirking a little. "I know this sounds stupid, but you look pretty good as an echidna." Turbo smiled, but just then, Tails ran over.

"Shadow! Kn…What? Who's that?" He was watching Turbo with curiosity. Shadow laughed.

"That'd be Turbo. She's got the ability to morph shapes, to any Anthro she wants. Anyway, what are we going to do about Sonic now? I mean, now that we've got Turbo, we've got to be able to get Sonic back. And tie one heck of a whooping on Eggman in the process!" Tails nodded, as well as Turbo.

"Sounds like a plan." Turbo said, grinning as she morphed into an almost exact image of Shadow, save for her streaks were copper colored. "Where do we find him?" Tails laughed when he saw Turbo do that, and replied.

"Well, he's in the city somewhere, but that's all we really know." Shadow nodded, looking at Turbo, then back at Tails, and then doing a very fast double take.

"What the…Oh man, this is going to be hard to get used to." He said, an eyebrow rising slightly as he looked at Turbo. Turbo laughed, and shifted into her Sonic form again.

"Now then, where do we begin? There has to be a way to gather information." Shadow and Tails just looked at Turbo. "Oh, I get it. That'd be me getting the info." Tails nodded, as did Shadow. But after a pause, Shadow said something that almost made Tails fall over with shock.

"I'll go with her. Safety reasons." Turbo smiled at him, shifting to look like Amy, only her "hair" was blonde instead of hot pink. Shadow smirked and Tails burst out laughing. "Now that's what Amy should look like." Shadow said with a cheeky grin. This made Tails laugh harder. Turbo smiled and shifted again, this time looking like Sonic, only darker blue, with yellow eyes, dreadlocks instead of spikes on her head, and silvery streaks on the spikes on her back.

"Man that looks cool Turbo!" Tails piped happily. Turbo, however, had a slight frown.

"I was actually trying to shift back to my human form, just to see if I could. Looks like I'm a natural Anthro now though huh?" Tails nodded, his smile still there. Shadow, however, said impatiently.

"Ok, are we going to gather information or not?" Turbo looked at him with a slightly sheepish look and nodded.

"Right. Let's get going. Hopefully this'll be easier than it sounds." And with that, and good luck wishes from Tails, the pair set off, deciding that the city would be their best bet for gathering information.

"We'll take vehicles, that way we'll get there sooner." He got on his motorbike, waiting patiently for Turbo to get her own ride. However, she didn't know how to drive a motorbike, or something else like that, but she did find something she could use: a hover board, created special by Tails. She didn't know how, but some how Turbo knew how to turn it on, and use it. Shadow just watched her as she got it fired up, geared up with the knee and elbow pads, and hovered beside him.

"Ready when you are." She said with a grin. Shadow nodded, revved his engine, and took off down the road. Turbo smirked and shot off after him, soon right along side his bike. She hadn't had this much fun in her life, and was about to say this was fun, when there was the sound of metal scraping against metal ahead of them. Shadow muttered something angrily and pulled from a hidden compartment, a fully loaded pistol. This he quickly threw to Turbo, who caught it easily and prepared to fire at whatever was making that noise. Shadow slowed his bike down, pulling out another pistol similar to the one he'd thrown to Turbo.

"Great." He said with agitation as four or five large robots came down the road towards them. "Hope you have good aim Turbo because these buckets of scrap metal are hard to kill." He raised his gun, and fired, hitting one dead center in one of its eyes. It started sparking and slowed down, finally exploding with a bang like a cannon going off. Turbo grinned. She felt like this was now a competition so see who could have the best shot.

"You call that a shot?" She asked cheekily, raising her pistol and shooting one between two armour plates, straight into a major reactor, blowing it up on impact. Shadow raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised and amused at her aim. The robots started firing darts and bullets at the two Anthros, making them duck and dodge to avoid getting hit. There were only two droids left now, but one of the remaining two had a very large weapon mounted on its shoulder, which it fired. Before Shadow or Turbo could react, a harpoon connected to a retractable wire shot forwards, a claw protruding from the end. "SHADOW LOOK OUT!" Turbo shouted, but it was too late. The harpoon's claw clasped tightly around Shadow's midsection, pinning his arms to his side and knocking him off the bike and to the ground.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Shadow shouted, struggling to get to his feet as the harpoon was being pulled in. "GET OUT OF HERE AND TELL THE OTHERS!" Turbo, however, started firing at the cable, hoping to break it, but her shots didn't affect it. Her bullets didn't even pierce the armor on the robot that was reeling Shadow in either. Soon the black and red hedgehog was within reach of the droids, and he was lifted into the air because of the cable being pulled back to the launcher. "TURBO GET OUT OF HERE DARNIT!" But before Shadow could say more, he was knocked out by the robot. The two droids quickly took off , the larger one carrying Shadow by the harpoon. They were going to fast for Turbo to catch up, and one of the bullets had broken the hover board so she couldn't use it.

"Dang it!" Turbo yelled angrily. She looked at the broken hover board and picked it up, looking at it carefully. The speed dial was broken, and now the only speed besides off that it had was slow. "I'm never going to catch them with this!" She snarled, glaring angrily at the two droids, which were now just dots on the horizon. She strapped the board to her back and, taking a deep breath, climbed onto Shadow's motorbike, turning it around sharply and driving back to the base, surprised that she could actually drive it.


	5. Chapter 5

She got back to the base very fast, and quickly put the hover board down, racing into the fort itself and shouting loudly. "TAILS WHERE ARE YOU?!" The kitsune quickly ran over to her, being followed by Knuckles and Amy. At first Amy looked like she was going to hug Turbo again, but she noticed that it wasn't Sonic and stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong Turbo?" Tails asked nervously. "Where's Shadow?"

"Shadow actually went on a job with a partner?" Knuckles asked. "That's a first." Tails ignored Knuckles' comment, and watched Turbo with concern.

"Robots." She said bitterly. "They got Shadow, and my hover board. Anyway, if you don't mind, I'm off to get him back."

"We're going with you mate." Knuckles said in response. "The three of us: Tails, Amy Rose and I. No stopping us. Period." Turbo rolled her eyes.

"No. We'll be at more of a risk if we all go." She replied.

"I'll stay then." Amy Rose and Tails said at the same time. They didn't like the idea of dangerous situations, especially if Sonic and Shadow weren't there. Knuckles didn't back down however.

"Turbo, I'm going anyway. Period the end. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Turbo looked like she wanted to retort, but just sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Let's get going. I get the bike." Knuckles laughed slightly and nodded. And with that, the pair went outside. Turbo clambered onto Shadow's motorbike, and Knuckles got his own customized hover board.

"Ready when you are." The echidna said. Turbo nodded, revving the engine and taking off, Knuckles hot on her wheels. Turbo's coloring changed from dark blue and silver to black and red, and a white tuft of fur appeared on her upper torso near her neck. She looked almost like Shadow, save for the dreadlocks and her eye color. Knuckles pulled up beside her and asked, his voice carrying over the engine noise.

"How are we going to find them?!" Turbo grimaced. She hadn't thought about that.

"Don't know!" She called back, her voice similar to Shadow's. "But where there's a will there's a way!" Knuckles nodded, speeding up a bit. He seemed anxious, and somewhat worried about the situation. Turbo didn't blame him; she didn't like the scenario either. Then she thought of something. "Knuckles, wouldn't Shadow be able to use Chaos control and escape?!"

"Not if he was pinned real good!" The echidna replied, frowning. "And his Chaos control was really messed up earlier as well!". Turbo frowned too. Things were looking very bleak indeed. In the distance, a city was looming up on the horizon. They were almost there.

"Let's go faster!" Turbo called. "The sooner this is over with, the better off we are!" Knuckles nodded, speeding the hover board up as much as he could. Turbo matched his speed, going a little faster than Knuckles was. "Please be alright, please!" She thought desperately. "And I hope we aren't too late…"


	6. Chapter 6

The pair made it into the city ten to fifteen minutes later, and were soon looking down every street and in every window they could see, hoping for some sign of Sonic, Shadow, or Dr. Eggman. But they had no luck so far. "How hard is it to find somebody in a city like this?!" Turbo finally muttered angrily. Knuckles sighed, his expression one of boredom.

"Harder than you think." The echidna replied dully. "But we…wait a moment. Turbo, look over there." He said this last bit quietly, and nodded his head in the direction of a small, rundown building without any lights on. Just barely visible through one of the grime covered windows, were thick iron bars, and…an Anthro? But before either Turbo or Knuckles could get a good look at it, the figure was pulled back very fast, out of sight.

"Let's check it out." Turbo said at once, starting for the building. Knuckles grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Are you crazy?!" He said in a hushed voice. "We can't just waltz up to the front door and say: Hello we're looking for Sonic and Shadow, have you seen them." It'd be suicide!" Turbo thought about that a moment, then nodded, realizing the truth in his words.

"What other choices do we have Knuckles?" She asked, unable to tear her gaze away from the window where the figure had been. The echidna thought a while about that, and finally said.

"Well, old buildings like that usually have hatches in the roofs, large pipes going under the house, etc. What do you think is our best bet?" Turbo considered this for several minutes, and replied after a while.

"We split up. Knuckles, you take the underground, I'll tackle the rooftops. Sound good?" The echidna nodded.

"I'm on it." And with that, he quickly, when nobody was looking, slid down a manhole and out of sight, pulling it shut behind him.

"And be careful." Turbo said quietly before heading off to find a way onto the roof. She pretended to drive by on Shadow's bike, and was about to park out of view from the windows, when she thought she saw another figure in a window closer to her. This one was smaller than the other, but still a somewhat similar shape. This was definitely an Anthro. It waved at her with a worried, nervous look before quickly vanishing from view. "Ok, this has got to be our house." She thought out loud, parking the bike down an alley with no windows so it wouldn't be seen and stolen. She pulled out the pistol that Shadow had tossed her earlier that day, and looked for a way to the roof. There was an old ladder around the back of the house, and she smirked. "Too easy." She said softly, starting to climb up the ladder quickly, soon pulling herself up onto the roof and taking a look around. Sure enough, as Knuckles had predicted, there was a hatch, barely visible, but still there. Turbo quietly lifted the door and peered inside. She was looking down into an attic with old machine parts, cobwebs, dust and other random paraphernalia all over. Just as she was about to lower herself inside however, Turbo heard, a sniffing sound, as if somebody was just stopping, or starting to cry. Cautiously, Turbo stuck her head down into the hole, and saw a cage in the shadows, but couldn't make out who or what was inside it. With nothing for it, she pulled herself up, and lowered herself in properly, landing quietly on the floor with a dull thud. The sniffing stopped, and the sound of soft footsteps was heard from inside the cage.

"H…h…hello?" Somebody whispered. "Who's there?" Turbo took a deep, but quiet, breath, and walked as quietly as possible towards the cage.

"Who are you?" she whispered back, looking at the now visible figure carefully. Her color returned to dark blue, but she didn't notice, and wouldn't have cared.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." The voice replied. The figure came closer to the bars, and now Turbo could make out that it was indeed Sonic.

"Thank goodness!" Turbo whispered with relief. "I'm Turbo. I've come to get you and Shadow out of here." Sonic paused, and asked with shock.

"Shadow's here too?! When did that happen?! And when did you show up?!"

"Yes Shadow's here, he got captured around noon, and I got here this morning." Sonic nodded as he listened, gripping the bars in his gloved hands. Though the light was very bad in the attic, Turbo could tell that Sonic'd had a rough time in there. He seemed to have bruises and scrapes all over himself. "Where's the door to the cage?" Turbo asked as she moved closer to try and find the lock. Sonic sighed weakly and muttered.

"There isn't one. The floor drops down. That's the only way in or out as far as I know, and I've been here quite a while." Turbo groaned.

"Just brilliant. And here I thought this wouldn't be too hard." Sonic was about to reply, but the floor quaked beneath him.

"Uh oh…Here we go again…Better hide, they're coming for me. Rather, I'm going to them." And with that, the floor lowered, leaving a large hole with bright light coming from it and filling the attic. Only now did Turbo realize the challenge that this would prove to be. Somebody looked up through the hole, and Turbo hadn't moved fast enough to hide.

"We've got an intruder!" The voice shouted loudly. Turbo's eyes widened and she ran quickly to the attic door at the other end of the room, only to find it was locked.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dang it!" she growled angrily, pounding it with her fists before trying to kick it down. The hinges broke easier than she thought they would, and soon she was tearing down the staircase as fast as she could go without falling over. She soon found herself in what would be the second floor, only it didn't quite look right for the appearance the house had from the outside. In here was bright and very clean, with security cameras at every corner, and a laser grid on the floor. "Oh crud…" She muttered, realizing that she was very lucky to have stopped moving when she had, because any farther and she'd have triggered a laser. "This is so not fun." She muttered angrily, stepping over one laser beam, then the next. But where to go next? She could easily be seen by the security cameras, and whoever had lowered Sonic's platform knew she was there. Suddenly there was a bang from a door to her right, and a scientist came running out at her, the beams vanishing when he got close to them. Turbo was stricken with panic instantly, and she made a break for the stairs leading to the first floor, not caring that a siren went off each time she broke a beam. "Due to my stupidity, the whole of this insane asylum will know I'm here!" She thought bitterly as she slid down the banister on the bottoms of her shoes, landing quietly on the floor with a dull thud when she reached the bottom. A door to her left burst open, and Knuckles fell forwards with Shadow tumbling after him.

"Where's Sonic?!" Knuckles asked, pushing Shadow off of himself and getting quickly to his feet. Shadow was quick to rise as well, and watched Turbo intently.

"Second floor!" Turbo puffed. "But I've been spotted. Lay low and I'll handle this!" Shadow seemed like he wanted to retort, but Knuckles nodded, pulling Shadow out of sight, leaving Turbo seemingly alone and in the open. The scientist who'd seen her was now halfway down the staircase, and glowering at her. This wasn't just any scientist either: this was Dr. Eggman himself. Turbo's expression changed to determination and slight amusement as Eggman moved towards her, getting off the stairs and moving quickly across the floor, his fists clenched.

"So this is our little intruder eh?" He cackled. "A mere hedgehog?!"

"I'm no hedgehog, doctor." Turbo replied coolly, starting to run around Eggman in a tight circle until it seemed like he was surrounded by a dark blue blur. "I'm more than you could ever be!" She started shifting shapes quickly, going from looking like an orange version of Knuckles, to a purple version of Tails, and others as well, flicking through very quickly, not caring that Eggman now looked a bit sick as he spun in circles, trying to see her. She veered off, smashing against him hard before continuing her cycle. This repeated two or three times more, but it seemed Eggman had figured her out, and stuck a leg out to trip her. Sure enough, Turbo tripped, but what really confused Eggman, was she looked exactly like Sonic.

"What?!" He bellowed, staring at her stupidly. "But you're upstairs!" Turbo laughed and replied, sounding exactly like Sonic in every way, shape and form.

"Am I now? Hah! I'd like to see you prove that one!" And with that she smashed against him hard, knocking him against the wall with a crash. The doctor fell to the floor with a thud, out cold. Knuckles and Shadow quickly ran out to her as she shifted back to normal and Knuckles said.

"Alright, now for Sonic!" Turbo nodded, running very fast up the staircase, Shadow and Knuckles in hot pursuit. Getting to Sonic was easier than expected, because Knuckles had destroyed the computer panel while in the basement, which in turn fried all the robotics and machines, rendering them completely useless. Sonic was staring at them with shock from the cage he was now in. This one had a door, which Shadow pried easily open, pulling out the blue hedgehog soon after.

"Let's get out of here!" Turbo said before Sonic could start asking questions. She made for the attic doorway, soon dashing up the stairs, the others hot on her heels. Soon they had clambered out onto the roof, down the ladder, and were in the alleyway, Shadow sitting on his bike with Sonic sitting behind him on the seat, Knuckles on his hover board, and Turbo ready to start running.

"Ok, let's go. The others are probably worried." Sonic said with a nod. Shadow rolled his eyes, revving his engine up and taking off down the street with Knuckles beside him on one side, and Turbo running along on the other. 

"That had to be the craziest escape ever!" Knuckles said loudly, his voice carrying over the motor engine.

"Well no kidding Einstein!" Turbo replied flatly. "Not to mention the most hectic I've taken place in!"

"Can you guys just shut up and speed up so we get there faster?" Shadow snapped impatiently, driving faster than before. Knuckles and Turbo rolled their eyes, going faster as well. Sonic was still trying to sort out the whole situation, including how fast that rescue had been, how Turbo had managed to successfully knock out Eggman in less than twenty minutes, and how Shadow was actually letting him sit on his bike.


	8. Chapter 8

Several minutes later, the four arrived back at base, each one covered in dust from the road, but each one in tact and happy to be back. Tails, Amy Rose and Blaze were outside and waiting for them. The three seemed to have extremely relieved looks on their faces when they saw the foursome get back, and Amy Rose was having a hard time containing herself and refraining from running over and tackling Sonic in a hug. "Thank goodness you're all safe!" Tails said, moving hastily towards them once they'd shut down the bike and hover board. "We were worried that you'd all met the same, horrible fate!" Sonic laughed slightly and replied.

"Nah, we're fine. Man it's good to be back!" Shadow was murmuring under his breath, and it seemed to Turbo that he was making fun of Sonic, which in all truth he was. Knuckles smirked at this, but Amy Rose glared at Shadow before running over to Sonic and hugging him.

"You're safe!" She squealed with delight, squeezing him a bit.

"Ouch, careful Amy." Sonic said, somehow managing to pry her off of himself. "I didn't exactly get off scotch free." Shadow was still mimicking Sonic, only amplifying it and throwing in extreme hints of pride. Turbo started laughing, which actually, to the surprise of the others, made Shadow laugh too. "He was making fun of me wasn't he?" Sonic asked, an eyebrow raised. Turbo only smirked, her overall expression very similar to Shadow's when he was smirking. Sonic rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You guys are going to drive me crazy some day."

"As if you weren't crazy already." Shadow mused, ignoring the looks that Amy was giving him. And with that, the seven of them entered the base, each one happy to be back, and happy that the adventure was over.

Several days passed, and Turbo finally said to Tails, who she had been speaking with at the time. "Tails, I think it's high time I got back home now. I've had a blast here, but I think my parents are going to start worrying about me." Tails sighed and nodded.

"I suppose you're right. Ok, I'll send you back." He looked saddened at the fact he was sending Turbo home, but didn't complain about it. Soon Turbo was standing in the familiar cage that she'd appeared in at the beginning of this adventure, and she said softly.

"Well, this is the end of Turbo the Hedgehog I guess. Ordinary Kayla, here I come." Tails looked sad, and nodded.

"I don't care who you really are. You're still Turbo to me." He said, punching several buttons on a keypad in front of him. The floor beneath Kayla glowed faintly, soon engulfing her completely in light. At first the light faltered, revealing Kayla as she was before: A girl around fourteen or fifteen with messy red hair that reached her ear lobes, green eyes, peachy skin, and was wearing a white tank top with blue jeans and yellow and white running shoes. The panel beneath her flashed again, and with that, she was gone from that world, back to her own. "G…Goodbye, Turbo the Hedgehog." Tails said quietly, looking sadly at the now empty cage. "It was good knowing you."

"It was good knowing her wasn't it?" Shadow said quietly, stepping out of the shadows towards the kitsune. Tails jumped and looked at him before nodding.

"Yeah, it was." He sighed, looking at the empty cage again. "You know, it'd be…pretty cool if she could've stayed. B…But I suppose things are better this way." Shadow nodded, walking forwards a bit and standing beside Tails.

"Yeah, things will be better now. For both sides. For one, Kayla got a glimpse of our world, and secondly, Sonic now knows that going off to beat Eggman alone isn't the brightest thing to do." He smirked at his own comment, and Tails laughed weakly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…Hey, didn't you have a race with Sonic soon?" Shadow thought a moment, then grimaced.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"Well you'd better get going! Sonic'll automatically win the race if you don't show."

"Yeah, and that's just what that he needs: something else to boost his pride!" And with that, Shadow pelted down the hallway, out of the mechanics room, Tails in hot pursuit. "This race is going to be fun." Shadow thought as he approached Sonic coolly. "Because I'm going to win." He grinned, and the pair took their positions, ready to begin.

Kayla opened her eyes to find she was lying on her bed, just like before she'd been sucked into Sonic's world, and she heard the front door close. Her parents' guest was just leaving now, giving her the rest of the evening to do as she pleased. She looked out her bedroom window and up into the starry sky. She thought she could almost see her friends from Sonic's world smiling at her happily. "Yes sir." She thought, smiling. "That was a fun adventure." She started to feel sleepy, and as she stared up at the night sky, she drifted off into sleep, dreaming about Shadow, and Sonic, and the rest of the group as well. It was a wonderful dream, and she felt more at home and at peace than ever before.

THE END


End file.
